Kikuko Inoue
Kikuko Inoue (井上 喜久子 (井之上 喜久子); born September 25, 1964 in Yokosuka, Kanagawa, Japan) is a Japanese singer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *A Certain Magical Index (2009) - Shiina Kamijō *A Certain Magical Index II (2010) - Shiina Kamijō *AKB0048 (2012) - Nagisa's Mother *AKB0048: next stage (2013) - Nagisa's Mother *Arcana Famiglia (2012) - Sumire *Chobits (2002) - Chitose Hibiya *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2006-2007) - Cécile Croomy *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Cécile Croomy *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - Orudina *Fullmetal Alchemist (2009) - Lust *Girl Friend BETA (2014) - Kanata Amatsu *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny (2007) - Goei *Ikkitōsen: Great Guardians (2008) - Goei *Ikkitōsen: Xtreme Xecutor (2010) - Goei *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! (2012-2013) - Nanase Tsukumo *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! Heart Throb (2014) - Nanase Tsukumo *Nurarihyon's Grandson (2010) - Hanako (ep8) *Ranma ½ (1989) - Kasumi Tendō *Ranma ½: Crazy Battle Compilation (1989) - Kasumi Tendō *The Rising of The Shield Hero (2019) - Mirellia Q. Melromarc *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Yūka Sankrei (ep5) *X (2001-2002) - Tōru Shirō 'Anime Shorts' *Fullmetal Alchemist: 4-Koma Theater (2009-2010) - Lust *Ikkitōsen: Battle Tour Club: Sexy Cosplay♥Dangerous Jobs♥ (2008-2009) - Goei *Ikkitōsen: Dragon Destiny: Great Battle at the Red Cliffs Hot Springs (2007) - Goei *Ranma ½: Super Indiscriminate Decisive Battle! Team Ranma vs. the Legendary Phoenix (1994) - Kasumi Tendō 'Movies' *Air (2005) - Uraha *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (1999) - Yelan Li *Clannad The Movie (2007) - Sanae Furukawa *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Chianti *Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) - Chianti *Inuyasha The Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2003) - Izayoi *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! The Movie: Rikka Takanashi Version (2013) - Nanase Tsukumo *Love, Chunibyo & Other Delusions! The Movie: Take on Me (2018) - Nanase Tsukumo *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Dialga vs. Palkia vs. Darkrai (2007) - Joy *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl The Movie: Phantom Ruler: Zoroark (2010) - Mumargi *Ranma ½: The Battle of Nekonron China! Fight to Break the Rules!! (1991) - Kasumi Tendō *Ranma ½: The Battle of Togenkyo! Rescue the Brides!! (1992) - Kasumi Tendō *Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark (2014) - Starsha Iscandar *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2010) - Amelia's Mother *Witch's Delivery Service (1989) - Additional Voices 'OVA' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Nunnally in Wonderland (2012) - Cécile Croomy *Ranma ½ (1993-1994) - Kasumi Tendō *Ranma ½: Nightmare! Incense of Deep Sleep (2008) - Kasumi Tendō *Ranma ½: SUPER (1995-1996) - Kasumi Tendō *Ranma ½: Special (1994) - Kasumi Tendō (ep1) *Unexplored Fam & Ihrie: Ruin Explorer (1995) - Queen (ep1) Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Fire Emblem: Heroes (2017) - Deirdre 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Tyitti Norrback *Asura's Wrath (2012) - Durga *Atelier Elie: The Alchemist of Salburg 2 (1998) - Mirukasse Furoberu *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Kumiko Tōjō *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Mariaive *Clannad (2004) - Sanae Furukawa *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Lost Colors (2008) - Cécile Croomy *Dragon's Crown (2013) - Sorceress *Dragon Force (1996) - Astea *Everybody's Golf 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Everybody's Golf 4 (2003) - Additional Voices *Everybody's Golf 6 (2011) - Additional Voices *Ikkitōsen: Xross Impact (2010) - Goei *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Sunny Emmerich *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Chico, The Boss *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Rosemary *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Boss *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Black Valkyrie, Valkyrie *Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth (2018) - Nagi/Enlil *Project X Zone (2012) - Valkyrie *Rogue Galaxy (2005) - Lilika Rhyza *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Female Lady Type 4 *Senran Kagura: Burst: Re:Newal (2018) - Ryōki *Senran Kagura: Estival Versus: Selection of Girls (2015) - Ryōki *Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash (2017) - Ryōki *Shin Megami Tensei: Deep Strange Journey (2017) - Louis Cyphre *Summon Night 4 (2006) - Meriaju *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) - Philia Philis *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Philia Philis *Valkyria: Azure Revolution (2017) - Maria Schmeichel Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (78) *Years active on this wiki: 1989-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors